


Kill Rip

by TeraKaren



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, The title is a reference to Kill Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeraKaren/pseuds/TeraKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lisa,</p><p>If you’re reading this then there’s a good chance Rip Hunter got us killed"</p><p>In which Lisa spends the better part of five months searching for a man that doesn't exist with only a list of cryptic names to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Rip

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead for Season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow. A whole lot more characters will be in later chapters.
> 
> I basically wrote this to have something to do on my train rides to work so there may be mistakes.

Lisa,

If you’re reading this then there’s a good chance Rip Hunter got us killed. Safehouse 1 47066781933044. We were recruited with 6 other people:

Stein and his newest body buddy  
The Hawk do gooders, man and woman  
The Atom  
Some blonde woman

Take care of yourself. 

Len

\---

Lisa rolled her eyes at the note. Lenny was always so over dramatic, but at least she knew why no one had seen him for the past few weeks she had been out of town. Apparently he and Mick (the note said “we”) were off doing a job with someone named Rip Hunter and were in the wind.

She placed the note on top of the toolbox she’d found it on and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number her brother gave her in his note and waited.

She couldn't hear it ring anywhere in the garage. When it went to a nondescript voicemail, she ended the call and and headed out to her bike. There was nothing for her there, but Lenny said Safehouse 1 so that’s where she’d go. She couldn't wait to see what goodies Lenny had left her.

Lisa pulled on her helmet, got on her bike, and rode off.

\---

Safehouse 1 was a shed in the countryside on the edge of Central City. It was in the middle of patches of corn, the dirt path wider here to accommodate the structure and the transportation the rest of the roads were made for. The owners of the land were old and set enough in their ways that they refused to tear it down, but also couldn’t be bothered to do anything useful with it. It was part of acquired land not originally part of their farm so it was in an awkward place not quite on the edge of the property. The shed wasn’t easy to find and the only reason Lenny had known about it was because it was on the land Mick’s family used to own. It made for one of their more secure safe houses.

Lisa parked her bike next to the shed and pulled off her helmet so she could look around easier. She saw nobody and so headed to the entrance. The door was near impossible to open because of the work bench the boys had pushed against it from the inside. 

Lisa kicked a mid sized rock away from a wall with much regret for how it would scuff her boots. When the rock was moved aside, she pushed the plank of wood it was in front of over and stepped inside. It swung behind her, but she paid it no mind.

It had been years since she’d been here, and she felt a little nostalgia looking around. There were still two beds on opposite walls, both typically neat and plain. There was a nook above the beds with a sleeping bag and pillow on top of it. She smiled at the _Lisa + G-Money_ in a heart that was carved into the wall next to the sleeping bag.

She’d been 15 when a job Lenny and her dad did went south and they had to put Lisa in hiding while they squared away their debt to the mob. Len had had Mick take her to Safehouse 1. She’d been so mad that she couldn’t see her boyfriend because of their mistake that she’d carved that in the wall because she’d known it would piss off Lenny. Saying that he didn’t approve of G-Money was an understatement. Saying that he had a 25 step plan to make G-Money “mysteriously disappear” without incriminating himself was closer to the truth. Mick had thought the whole thing was amusing as hell. She’d seen Mick light up with G-Money enough times to know they were okay. Her dad would never know she was dating him for everyone’s sake. But enough of memory lane. She had loot to find.

Lisa pulled out her phone and dialed the number Lenny had left in his note in the garage. It rang on her end and half a second later she heard a louder ring in the shed. She turned her head toward the ring and moved her phone away from her ear. Found it.

It took a moment to place exactly where it was coming from, but she stopped at the toolbox against the wall. It was too heavy to pick up so she went through it crouched on the floor. She placed the actual tools in it neatly behind her, but when all the tools were laid out there was nothing left in the toolbox. She moved her hand around, looking for a hidden compartment or latch, but there wasn’t one. That couldn’t be right. Besides the loot (or another clue if Lenny was being particularly pedantic) that should have been there, a phone should have been in there too.

Lisa took out her phone and dialed the number again, staring at the toolbox intently. The responding ring came right from where her eyes were pinned. She had the right spot. Maybe…

She pushed the toolbox away, lighter now without the tools in it and yes, the ring didn’t change position. It was under the floorboard.

She knocked and slid and prodded all over the floorboard, but nothing gave way. She eyed the nails that held it in place.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” she deadpanned and took a moment to just take in her situation. She blinked a few times and grit her teeth. This had better be worth it.

She took the hammer out of the tools she’d already laid out and started the heinous task of removing the nails. The nails were so rusty she felt like she should get a tetanus shot when she was done, even with her gloves on. She didn't know why Lenny couldn't have used not-rusted nails like a decent person. She ignored the intrinsic error of that thought. She used a screwdriver to pry the floorboard off and suddenly she was looking at packed dirt.

At first it looked like nothing but packed dirt, but she ran her gloved hands over it and felt an unnaturally smooth area. She grinned and pulled the package out of the dirt.

Done with squatting on the ground, she stood up to sit on the closest bed. The package she had picked up was about the size of a flat tissue box and covered in stock paper painted the same color as the dirt below the shed. Lisa imagined Lenny going to a paint store with a pocket full of dirt and comparing it to paint swatches. It made her feel a _tiny_ bit better about the whole nail thing.

Just to be certain this was what she was looking for, she called the number again and smiled in satisfaction when the responding ring came from the box in her hand. 

She reached for the knife on her ankle, brought it up, and started cutting away the paper. Underneath was a blue plastic container. The plastic was thin so she could see blurry outlines of what was inside, but she wasn't patient enough to spend time contemplating what was inside. She was always the type to search for her presents in the days leading up to her birthday. 

She put her knife away and lifted the lid. 

Inside was a small brick of a phone, something that came out of use in 2006. It was connected to what looked like a portable charger. The portable charger would keep the unused phone charged for a good long while, but it would still need juicing up within a month or two. 

Lisa consoled herself further with the thought of Lenny doing exactly what she was doing now regularly. She may even _forgive_ him for the nails. 

There were two other things in the box. One was a small tape recorder with an honest to god tape in it. The other was another box, and easily the most modern thing in there. It was the size of a thin wallet, but made of black, industrial plastic with a display scrolling “don't mess up” across it. 

It wasn't the haul she'd expected, though the box held promise. 

She could almost hear Lenny saying ‘Never underestimate the size of a package’ like he did when he flirted with fences. 

Maybe there were diamonds in there. 

She picked out the black box and set the bigger box with its contents on the bed. 

The display stopped scrolling “Don't mess up” when she tapped her fingers against it. Four blank line showed up on the screen and in the middle of the flat, black, plastic surface a 3x3 grid of smooth bumps with an extra bump aligned to the middle of the bottom row rose up. 

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that. So it was much higher tech than the rest. 

The grid was obviously meant to be a standard 10-Key entry pad for the four digits that needed to unlock the device. 

It was simple enough to figure out. Lenny had left the code in his letter to her. She keyed in 3044 into the device and at first nothing happened, but then five white circles lit up where the buttons had flattened back into the device. The words “Identify yourself” scrolled across the display continuously. 

Lisa’s eyebrows raised high up, but a smirk followed. This piece of tech was pretty cool. 

She took off the glove on her right hand and pressed her fingertips on the white circles. The previous words scrolling across the display stopped and “Identity confirmed” appeared, followed by “Hello Lisa” and a clicking sound. 

The plastic, black box was now ajar. Lisa put her glove back on and opened the box fully, now eager to see what Lenny went through lengths to protect. 

She lifted the piece of paper that was on top, but there was nothing else inside. She prodded the inside for some new cool trick, but there was nothing. Lisa pouted, disappointed at the lack of anything shiny. 

She eyed the paper again, noticing that it was folded twice over. 

Then she got mad. If Lenny had left another goddamn note to send her on some scavenger hunt, she was going to strangle him. And here she thought he’d left her a gift, not some game for his amusement. 

She unfolded the piece of paper with a near roll of her eyes and looked to see what her brother had to say now. 

A confused look came across her face as she studied the paper. 

“What the hell?” she whispered to herself.

Instead of the note she was expecting, there was nothing on the paper but a list of numbers. It wasn’t the numbers that had her confused though, because she recognized those numbers, or at least she’d seem similar looking ones. 

She ran her finger along one. She remembered Lance, the tall, blond, and sturdy capital investor, and how it only took a slow scratch on his hand for him to hand over his credit card. Only a whispered promise to let her into his home where she had access to all his pretty things and a poorly hidden safe. That was the first time she’d seen a Swiss bank account number, and that’s what she was looking at now.

There were more: Cayman account numbers, IRA’s, standard savings accounts. There were 25 of them with routing numbers and PINs right there in a neat row, ready to be emptied by even a small time thief.

It didn't make sense. Lenny would give her nearly anything she wanted, but accounts like this were a fail safe and he wouldn't risk that on Lisa’s spending whims. Something was going on. 

She eyed the contents in the blue box that she'd set on the bed. She put the piece of paper safe in her jacket pocket and zipped it closed. 

The phone had been for finding the box. There had to be a reason Lenny had put the tape recorder in there. She reached in and took it out. 

It took her a few moments to reacquaint herself with the buttons of the outdated technology. She got it quickly and resolutely pressed down the button with the triangle on it. 

_“-we’ll have 15 minutes before the guards come around again,” her brother’s voice came out of the recorder, caught at the end of a sentence._

_“Will that be enough time to get all four of us over the wall?”_

_Nothing but grainy feedback came out of the recorder for a few seconds._

_“No,” her brother said with the smallest of frustration, “we can only take 3. So which of you two are coming with. We’re leaving tomorrow. I've got somewhere to be.”_

_“His little sister’s birthday party. The guy’s a total softie,” a somewhat familiar voice said with no discretion at all._

_“Well a girl only turns ten once,” Lenny drawled out sarcastically._

Lisa did remember her giving him an invite to her 10th birthday party while he was in prison. She’d been so happy when Mick’s car pulled up and Lenny got out of it. He was taken back to prison within hours because, as she now knew, going to see family was a rookie mistake for an escaped convict. 

_“But that still leaves one of you out. I'll let you discuss that among yourselves.”_

_There was silence and then a sudden ruffling sound that was just noise so Lisa fast forward the recording._

_“Where did you even get that?” One of the unknown voices from before said._

_“The library. Part of some felon documentation project,” a new voice answered, “State property. You'd have to be one hell of a thief to steal this so you better bring me along or I’ll tell the guards-”_

The tape cut out there and after a few seconds a new recording started. 

_“Does this thing even still work,” Lenny’s voice came out sounding tired and his words were followed immediately by a watery laugh and a cough._

_“Doesn't matter I guess…” There was a shift and a groan. “Not gonna make it out of this alive anyway.”_

Lisa wondered when this was. She would have remembered if Lenny had ever been close to dying, but nothing came to mind except for the image of how pale he’d turned and the red streak on the wall that time he'd stood between her and the broken bottle her father held. She’d been eight then, however, and this recording was clearly made after that. 

_“Johnny P is dead.” his weak voice went monotone, “we trusted the wrong person and we both got shot. Johnny...he...I...he deserved better.” Lenny’s voice went slightly higher at the end, as if he was talking around something in his throat._

Lisa frowned. So this was when Johnny died. She’d liked Johnny P, a decent enough petty crook that had the fortune of sharing a cell in Iron Heights with her brother. She realized that the earlier voice she had almost recognized was his. He had a way of bringing warmth and life to her cold, calculating brother and when he’d died he took that with him. 

_“I trusted the wrong person!” He growled._

The loud clatter that followed made her move the recorder further away from herself. 

_“Damnit! Damnit! Listen, Lisa.”_

She blinked rapidly at being addressed, suddenly more that a passive observer, and unconsciously brought the the recorder closer to herself, as if she was sharing in one of Lenny’s plans. 

_“Either you or the police will find this first, which means you'll have it eventually. I need you to do something for me. The guy who betrayed me and Johnny was Mulligan. Tanner Mulligan, and he needs to die. Tell...tell Mick what happened to Johnny. He liked Johnny and wouldn't mind taking the hit. I wish-”_

_He paused, the wind suddenly taken out of his sails._

_“There’s nothing I can do to change the past. What happened between me and Mick happened and there’s no changing that. If he doesn't take your call because of me, please kick his ass.”_

_There was another pause._

_“Lis’, I- could have been a better brother. You deserved better too.” His voice trailed off as his voice got weaker. He was probably close to passing out from blood loss_

Lisa put her concern in check. This had already happened. Lenny had survived. It was silly to have feelings about it. 

_“You’re a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't trade you for anything.” His voice was a low, throaty murmur now. “I-”_

_“Snart?” A voice came from the distance_

Lisa startled a bit, having been absorbed in what was supposed to be her brother’s last words to her. Her first emotion was annoyance at him being cut off by the trespasser, and that lingered for a bit, but it was obvious that the only reason he'd survived was because of this person who let themselves into whatever corner Lenny had chosen to crawl up and die in. 

_“Shit, what did you do?” The unknown voice was closer now and could be easily identified as belonging to Mick Rory. Lenny didn't answer him._

_“Come on,” Mick grunted and suddenly the recording was muffled, and nothing followed for several seconds._

_“I just saved your ass! Come on Leeeeennnnny!” her own voice came out loudly_

She jumped a bit at the the volume change. The tape had gone to the next recording. 

_“We are not going to a drug dealer’s birthday party, Liiiiisa,” Lenny mocked back in a voice more slurred than his accustomed, drawled out way of talking. He had clearly had a few too many._

If Lenny was seriously drinking then it had to be a special occasion. Her brother wasn't big on the whole “impaired decision making” thing. Always such a stick in the mud. 

_“You going to DeAndre’s birthday party?” Mick’s voice spoke up._

_“We are not going to anyone’s birthday party!” Lenny yelled out, “I’ve got my favorite sister and my favorite criminal partner here. Why go out?”_

_“Don’t be like that Leeeenny. You know, Gwennie will be there,” she said, trying to be manipulative, but really she just sounded as drunk as she was._

_“I’ll get my keys!” Mick said helpfully._

Mick seemed to be more sober than the other two, but Lisa knew better. Mick rarely ever sounded drunk, but his motor skills suffered. The crash a few seconds later confirmed her suspicions of his intoxication level. 

_“Well, if Gwennie’s there...maybe. I do need to talk to her about fencing those diamonds-”_

_“And stare at her legs and other pretty bits,” Lisa on the recording teased._

Lisa in the present smirked. Ah, Gwennie. Shame about that bust. All that prettiness full of bullets. 

_“Fencing diamonds first, then pretty bits.”_

The tape cut off there and another recording automatically started.

_“You know I hate tequila,” the voice of her brother came out of the recorder, sounding unsure of his words._

_“And vodka and gin and whisky and beer. Yeah, I heard you seven shots ago. Get to drinkin’,” her own voice came out of the small speaker._

_“Why do I let you do this to me?” He sounded so morose._

_“Because you love me.”_

_“Prove it,” he replied, but she heard the click of glasses taping together and then two solid thuds on a hard surface._

She remembered this. It was her birthday a couple years back. That year she’d asked Lenny to pregame with her as a birthday present before she went out on the town. He didn’t know she was dragging him with her. How could she not with what a shut in he’d been since the fire. 

The tape ran quiet for a long time with only the sound of the reels rolling coming out. It didn’t seem like there was anything left on the tape. She hit stop and her eyebrows drew together. 

So Lenny left her an ancient cell phone, a ledger of stolen bank accounts, and an actual tape of random recordings. It was a weird gift, but a thought was forming in the back of her mind and she was trying to piece it together. 

Suddenly she had it. 

She felt her body freeze in horror for the few seconds it took her instincts to kick in. Her body relaxed, shoulders first, and she smiled even though there was no one there to see it, but it eased her emotions in a tight, manageable package. 

That recording where he’d nearly died; those had been his last words to her, but he hadn’t died so she never got them. Now she had them. Lenny had made sure she got them. 

She touched her pocket with the paper he’d left for her and she thought of a scam she’d run on some rich family from Keystone, pretending to be a long lost daughter after the family Patriarch died. “Dividing the estate” were the magical words that got her about 50 grand, a lifetime membership to Keystone’s premier country club, and a pony. 

Now all it got her was a dead brother. 

Also a shit ton of money, to be fair, but that first thing outweighed the second at the moment and when had she ever been fair? 

Anyway, she had to go. She stood up and flipped her hair nonchalantly as she worked on breathing the panic out of her lungs. She put the recorder in her other jacket pocket and grabbed the cell phone for good measure too. 

After a few paces she found herself stomping so she stopped. She looked at the two empty beds and the _Lisa + G-Money_ above them in the nook that had always been hers with narrowed eyes and allowed the fury to stay in them. She relaxed her shoulders, smiled, and walked out. 

Back on her bike, she zoomed back to the first safehouse she’d thought to look for her brother. By the time she got there her lipstick was all over her teeth from her biting her lip. She walked up to the toolbox she’d left Lenny’s note on and opened it.

She spelled her name over the numbers and crossed them out until they were unrecognizable. Then she circled the name “Rip Hunter” several times, pressing the pen down harder than was necessary. She was going to find this Rip Hunter and she was going to kill him. The best way to do that was to locate the 6 people he’d taken, and at the top of the list was Stein. She knew just the place to start. 

She left behind the cell phone that had helped her find the hidden box, put Lenny’s note in the same pocket as the ledger, fixed her lipstick, and headed to Star Labs. 


End file.
